Calgary Flame
by MiNdY.AnGEl
Summary: Natalya is getting sick of Tyson Kidds Childish ways what happens when she begins to hang around her cousin mickie james and the rest of legacy who will she fall for? RandyXNatalyaXTyson kidd MickieXTed KellyXCody
1. Natalya NiedHart

What the Fuck tyson get off of me you dumb ass, Natalya Screamed at her boyfriend of 5 plus years he was to heavy to be jumping on her and sometimes she just got tired of his childish games.

Damn Nattie I was just playing, you know everytime I play around with you its like you get so mad whats been your problem lately.

Im just tired of playing games tyson you know not everybody wants to play around with you all the time god after saying that she stormed out of the hart dynasty locker room natalya went in search for her cousin mickie she couldn't find her anywhere until she realized that mickie was probably in the legacy locker room with ted like always.

Natalya knocked on the legacy locker room door she never knew how mickie could hang out with them let alone date one of the members they where so anti-social she was about to walk away until the locker room door opened and there stood the eyes of the cold hearted viper or atleast that's what she heard about him she never really talked to him.

Umm is my cousin in there"natalya spoke quietly and soft

And who might that be, the legend killer knew exactly who she was talking about he just felt like fucking with somebody.

Come on randy let me finish kicking your ass on this game. Mickie yelled

Well I guess you got your answer he then moved out the way for her to enter' she noticed mickie sitting next to ted getting angrier by the minute at randy, randy sat down on the bench aside from mickie

Nattie you can sit by randy if you want to considering cody and ted got me in the middle, now randy are you ready to finish getting your ass whooped, he unpaused the game and they continued the whole time they were yelling at the tv and having a great time natalya never really thought the legacy acted like than considering how cold they where when they were always in the ring

You know nattie or can I even call you that ' the youngest legacy member spoke in order to hang with the legacy you gotta know how to have some fun girl he got up and nudged her in the arm , she smiled at how nice cody was being

Ohh there we go there's that beautiful smile we been waiting for' he laughed and turned his attention back to the game by then randy was playing cody

So who's got next, considering im beating everybody randy spoke smirking

Oh hold on randy it took you 10 times to beat me' mickie spoke with happiness

Randy laughed and stood up' oh really micks

Yes really randy' all of a sudden ted held mickies arms back and randy begain to tickle her hard, natalya just looked on in disbelief she never seen them act like that before' natalya then decided to join in on the fun she jumped on randy's back untill she felt arms rap around her waist and start to tickle her she looked back to see cody she had no choice but to give up randy then took over while cody went to go tickle mickie.

Ladies say you give up. The three legacy members spoke

Never !! mickie and natalya yelled in unison laughing

Tyson kidd searched down all the hallways looking for natalya he couldn't help but think where she could have went he checked the divas locker room and they said she was never in there untill her heard laughter coming from somebody's locker room he decided to see what was going on when he walked in there he noticed randy had natalya pinned down and cody and ted where messing with mickie

He felt his anger getting to him and he jumped on randy hitting him until the tables where turned and the three legacy members where all over him

David hart smith ran into the legacy locker room and they begain to brawl natalya tried to break it up but tyson elbowed her in her eye and they immediatley stopped fighting when they noticed natalya was hurt.

What the hell is your problem tyson!! Mickie yelled pissed off

I come in here to find him on top of my girlfriend

We were all just playin tyson nothing like that, nattie if you want to stay with us tonight you can right randy.

That's not for you to decide' tyson spoke pissed off

Im staying with mickie and the rest of legacy tonight, natalya said quietly still holding her eye

Exactly now where leaving randy we will be in the car I know you gotta gather your stuff mickie got her stuff and her and natalya left out the locker room.

The legacy gathered there stuff and left a stunned tyson kidd and DH smith standing there.

**So what did you think about this story**

**Im trying knew pairings in here even tho **

**Its hard for me to break away from mindy. Lol**

**So please review and tell me your true feelings about this **

**Story.**


	2. Attacked

Some weeks had passed and natalya was still hanging out with the legacy and her cousin mickie she had fun with them and over those pass weeks that she's been hanging with them her and randy have been getting real close they weren't who people thought they were on tv they were different.

Natalya and Cody rhodes made there way to catering for the rest of legacy

So natt are you hanging out with us tonight, the youngest member of legacy said while putting his arm around her walking towards catering.

When you mean us cody who are you talking about'

Don't play dumb with me you know who else do we hang out with we really don't fool around with anybody else

Relax!! Cody I was just playing its called a joke god!! Cody I never thought you was as dumb as you looked

Oh really, natalya new that look everytime one of the legacy members looked at her that way that meant it was tickle time

Cody I was just playing.

Yeah that's what I thought I was about to tickle you to death

Cody and Natalya made there way into catering where they spotted the rest of the hart dynasty

Natalya come here!! Tyson yelled from across the room

Hey cody I'll be right back don't leave me, she made her way over to the table that Dh Smith and Tyson kidd were sitting at

Hey guys whats up?

Trying to figure out where you been,its like your only with us when we are in the ring but we don't hang out as much as we use to

Guys relax your being rediculous.

No Nattie you're the one being rediculous hanging out with those legacy bums there nothing all they are going to do is run your career down the drain

Excuse Me!!as I recall Ledge held both titles and cody and ted where tag team champs before where are your gold? Huh

Who the Fuck is ledge!!

Uh randy!! Tyson god

Oh so you have nicknames for them now so ya!

Just relax its not that serious I love you both and I wish you would stop acting like that

Hey Natt!! Are you ready to go back to the locker room, cody couldn't have said that in a better time

Yeah cody just give me a sec. would ya!

I never thought I would see the day that you out off all people would turn your back on us!!

Im not turning my back on you guys im just ready to actually accomplish things in my career you only got one life, and with that said she walked off catching up with cody

What was that all about!!

Oh nothing they were wondering what I've been up to she quickly lied even tho she kind of felt bad she new what she said to tyson and david where right she wanted to accomplish things in her career not just walk them down to the ring and interfere in there matches she wanted more then that and the hart dynasty just are not able to give it to her.

The show had been over for an hour and they were all hanging out in randy's hotel room cody was playing zelda while mickie was making out with ted and randy and natalya where flirting

Ya know I really feel like the third wheel god!!

Sorry cody'

Yeah whatever im going to go for a walk!

Cody left the hotel room walking through the lobby and making his way towards the outside area to get some fresh air then suddenly everything went black!!!

Cody was being attacked!!

**Please review and I will update**


	3. Yeah Baby!

45 minutes to an hour have passed and cody still has not returned, Hmm I wonder why cody have been gone so long' randy spoke alittle worried

Maybe I should go check on him natalya quickly got up and made her way towards the door and down to the lobby playing with her phone she begain looking for him she couldn't find him she decided to to look by the pool area and there cody was laying on the floor unconsious'

OMG Cody!! She noticed a black rist band that read tj she automatically knew it was her boyfriend and her cousin who did this to him she grabbed it and put it in her pocket she yelled for help and they called an ambulance.

Come on mickie pick up pick up!! Hey micks you guys need to get down here cody was attacked were going to the hospital.

_15 Minutes later_

They all sat in the lobby waiting for knews on cody a couple of minuts had passed and the doctor came out of the room!

Rhodes family, they all stood up

is fine he would like to see you all now, they made their way into cody's room he was wide awake smiling.

Okay for somebody who was just attacked you sure are smiling' mickie spoke

Well im smiling because whoever attacked me is so gonna get it they must be really dumb and im smiling on the other hand because dude im like alive I could be dead right now.

His legacy partners rolled there eyes at there youngest member, this was the cody they loved

So do anybody know who attacked me

Well we where hoping you would know' Ted spoke surprised

No I got attacked from behind and I was immediatley out cold so no I don't know.

Natalya knew that she should tell them who attacked cody but she didn't want to make things worst then they already where but one thing she knew was that she had to break up with tyson once and for all….

_(Monday Night Raw 3 hour show)Calgary Alberta Canada_

Tonight was the night that natalya would break up with tyson she knew it would be wrong to do it in there home town but she had no other choice she needed to be free from him and she really wanted to be with randy and there was no way she could do that while still being with tyson, She knocked on the hart dynasty's locker room door and to her surprised her father was there

Nattie what a surprise to see you, I have been hearing a lot of things from tyson so whats up

Yeah I could say the same thing to you to dad what are you doing here and where is tyson she simply walked past him and noticed tyson making out with michelle mccool.

What the hell tyson, michelle mccool jumped up off of tysons lap in a hurry

So this is what you have been doing wow good because I came here to tell you that me and you are through and dad you sat here and let him do this well screw you and the hart dynasty, she barged out of the locker room she ran into a hard chest it was her cousin DH Smith she just cried in his arms

Nattie whats wrong, david looked at her with concern sure they have not been hanging around each other for a while but he still loved his cousin

Tyson cheated on me with michelle mccool, davids eyes widened he had no idea that's what tyson has been doing

And wait theres more my dad knew about it and he didn't say anything about it I mean its like he didn't even carehe let it happen

Shh nattie its okay calm down lets go for a walk…

1 month had passed and everything had changed mickie had been drafted to smack down along with her cousin DH Smith and her ex-boyfriend tyson randy and natalya had been dating for the past month everything was great until her cousin was drafted mickie had lost the divas title and that bitch michelle mccool had been fucking with her if she was on that show she would tear michelle mccool into pieces.

Nattie sat in the legacy locker room talking to ted and cody randy was in the ring cutting a promo on how he planned on getting the title back her phone rung and she answered.

Natalya Niedhart, Whats up playa!!! It was none other then teddy long

Hey teddy how can I help you?

Ive called to tell you that you are smackdowns newest aquisition playa

She couldn't help but smile she wanted to stay on the raw brand because of randy but on the other hand she wanted to kill michelle mccool and take that belt from her it is so on

When you put mickie james and natalya together you can only get a couple of things out of it and that's destruction domination not to mention powerful and beauty.

**So how did you like it plz review**


	4. Welcome to smackdown

Natalya made here way through the smackdown corridors she was ready to take the divas division by storm she knew that beth pheonix was a good wrestler but if she wasn't going to shut layla and michelle's mouth then she would do it herself she wanted to surprise mickie so she decided to stay away from the divas locker room she sat her bag down and sat on a crate she already had her wrestling gear on she watched the backstage promo where michelle and layla was making fun of mickie she couldn't take it it hurt her heart to see mickie like that it was time for mickies match she could see all the anger in the mickie was fighting

Yeah that's my mickie take her down micks" natalya spoke to herself untill she noticed beth pheonix attack her from behind and that did it she hopped off the crate and made her to the gorilla position she was pissed and tonight she will take everything out on everybody who ever hurt her and her cousin in every way shape or form.

She made her way down the ramp and attacked beth pheonix from behind she immediatley went towards michelle mccool and couldn't stop herself from tearing her apart mickie looked at her surprised but she looked at her like she was happy to see her layla had ran along with beth and michelle she signaled for them to give her a mic and she hopped in the ring and put her arms around mickie.

Your fun and games michelle are over yeah baby!! She through the mic down and her music played which left a shocked crowd and a shocked michelle beth and layla.

Natalya Maria Mickie, can I have a word with you natalya turned around

Yes!! What do you want

I think people wants to know what are you doing here on smackdown let alone helping mickie james

Well for one I have been traded to smackdown and for to when somebody messes with family then that's when they have took it to the next level im here on smackdown to finally shut michelle mccools mouth and to take that pretty little title from her and nobody and I mean nobody will be able to stop me.

But what about beth pheonix she's pretty stong

Well lets just say she wasn't trained in the dungeon and she is not a submission technician like me yeah baby! And with that the three girls walked off.

Please review I know its short

But I wanna see how many people will review..

Thanks love ya lots S0Rand0m!!


	5. Sh0uld i Stay 0r Sh0uld i G0

Natalya mickie and Maria entered the club that night looking good and ready to party they spotted the legacy in the corner at a table talking they quickly made their way over to the table.

"Wait" where not going over there are we, Maria spoke a little shy

Come on RIA!!Stop being shy and just tell Cody that you like him already

No!!nattie he has a girlfriend he's with that skank Kelly I hate her she gets everything she wants

How about taking him from her I mean they barley act like they are dating anyway RIA come on everything will be fine, she grabbed Marias hand and they made their way to the legacy table

Everybody meet the new member of the group Maria

Oh your that Maria girl thanks for helping mickie out that night I would have slapped that bitch Michelle if I was there" ted smirked while looking at mickie

Ted what did I tell you about calling women bitches'

Anybody who hurts my mickie mouse is a bitch not to mention destined for and ass beating

The group couldn't help but laugh until they noticed DH Smith making his way to the table

You guys be nice, he's trying to fit in

Okay whatever" the youngest legacy member spoke

Hey everybody"

Hey David they all said in unison

May I take a seat?

Of course you can, the group talked for a while until they decided to call it a night mickie had left to go the hotel early she was really tired and she knew tonight was not the night to get drunk

Natalya walked down the hallway of the hotel room until she heard a loud noise coming from Tyson's room she entered it to fine none other than Tyson Kidd banging Kelly Kelly and if she had remembered correct Kelly was still dating Cody she couldn't believe Kelly would do that Natalya slipped out of the room unnoticed she decided the only way Cody would believe it is if he saw if himself

Nattie quickly ran to get Cody good thing he had not went to his room yet he was in the lobby talking to Maria.

"Cody!!" you got to see this man, she grabbed his arms and they ran back to Tyson's room they entered it slowly and Cody and Natalya just watched silently

There lay his girlfriend with another man, he had his suspicions' for a while now but now everything added up

Should I stay or should I go, was all cody could think about..

What should cody do???

Things heat up between Natalya and Randy

Next Chapter


End file.
